


Ree & Hancock, another drawing

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [24]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: SFW this time, fully clothed and just enjoying each other's company. I'm very happy how Ree turned out in this one.





	Ree & Hancock, another drawing

 

Hancock: "Come on, Sunshine! Gimme my hat back."

Ree: "Why? Doesn't it suit me?"

Hancock: "I feel so... naked without it."

Ree: "I don't mind you being naked."

Hancock: "Well, maybe you should also take something off..."

 

Edit: Lineart only version:


End file.
